Jacen Solo (Last Hours)
Jacen Solo 'was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo along with his sister Jaina Solo in 9 ABY (1952) on Coruscant. His older brother was Ben Solo and his little brother was Anakin Solo. Solo was a Jedi Knight in his uncle's order. He went into hiding by 25 ABY with the rest of the Order. By 30 ABY, they were found by Rey Solo, then Rey Outlander. He fell in love with her and had a daughter, Allana. By the time of 1981 he had come across a Sith Prophecy. Fearing the visions that came with the tassels, Solo left his wife and daughter on Earth so they would be safe and not witness the transformation he believed to be necessary. However, by 1986, Solo had disappeared. Biography Solo was born on Coruscant and was raised amongst his siblings. He was closest to his sister, Jaina. At a certain age, the siblings were sent off to their uncle's Jedi Academy to learn how to be Jedi. Tragedy struck the family and Ben Solo, Solo's older brother, fell to the Dark Side and became Kylo Ren. Odyssey During the early years of marriage, Solo travelled the galaxy with his wife and had his daughter aboard the ''Millennium Falcon. During this time they discovered Sith tassels with a prophecy that foretold either the fall of Luke Skywalker or Solo. Solo decided with his wife that his wife and child would remain on Earth to keep them safe from whatever would happen. He was captured in 42 ABY. Imprisonment Solo was imprisoned in the base of Darth Lumiya's imperial Remnant and was used as a clone template. Only one clone, dubbed Darth Caedus, was a success. Solo was unconscious for eight years. By 50 ABY or 1994, Solo awakened. He escaped the base and reclaimed his identity. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Solo was a tall, muscular young man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He greatly resembled his father and had his nose. Solo also often wore green jumpsuits and Jedi robes. He had a carrying voice like his grandmother, Padmé Amidala. Personality Solo was a philosopher at his core. He believed in questioning the world around him and the presence that he had been awake to before even his birth- the Force. He was intimate with the Force and often was curious about it and how to use it, often becoming very creative. He was also very brave and was willing to do anything for his family. He loved all of the galaxy and was willing to sacrifice himself to save it. He also had a heart for animals, who would seek him out. He had a lot of pets, some were even poisonous. He had deep insecurities surrounding his family and the galaxy. He feared not being good enough, considering how he was outshined by his brothers and sister, despite his ultimately deeper connection with the Force. Equipment * '''The Twin Suns- his personal spacecraft built by his twin sister, Jaina Solo, while they were in hiding from their brother. She has the matching ship, Twin Moons. * Lightsaber- Solo constructed green lightsaber when he was twelve. It has a finned bottom and resembles his uncle's lightsaber greatly. * Rifle- generically issued by Resistance military. * X-wing- from his days in Rogue Squadron and eventually Black Squadron. Skills and Abilities * 'Force-sensitivity-' the grandson of Anakin Skywalker was very strong in the Force. He could telekinetically ft spaceship models as a child and could communicate with others telepathically. He especially had a strong bond with animals. * Twin Bond- he had a bond with his sister, Jaina, tying them together. They are never alone because of it. * Piloting- like his father, he is a somewhat skilled pilot. Relationships Family Parents He was distant from his father, who often made him feel quite insecure. He was closest to his mother, but even she was a bit distant with him. Nevertheless, he had a fair relationship with his parents and wanted to be like them. There was a rift between his father and him after Ben turned because Solo was so similar to Ren. This heightened his insecurities and introduced a fear that he would go dark. This rift grew wider when Han blamed Anakin for Chewbacca's death. He wanted to protect his brother, and this made his relationship even worse. His mother began drifting away from him after Han's death at Ren's hands. They did not make up by the time that Solo disappeared. Organa always regretted how she did not reach out to him and focused on Anakin and Jaina at that point. She did keep in touch with his wife. Solo disappeared believing most of his family hated him. Twin Sister Solo was closest to his twin sister, Jaina. She was able to know him truly in the Force and made him feel as though he was never alone. They worked well as a team, and often did everything together. They grew closer to each other and Anakin after Ben's betrayal and Han's death. Only Jaina and Anakin had faith that Solo would not turn like Ben had. Jaina had no regrets, and believed that Jacen was still alive during his disappearance despite the rest of the family believing otherwise. Until she became the Grandmaster of the Order, she searc for him with the help of her husband. Brothers Jacen Solo and Ben Solo were not very close despite their similarities. The two often fought with each other due to Ben's more violent and moody behavior, a sharp contrast to Jacen's sunshine and wit. Jacen was still surprised and upset that his brother had tried to kill him and betrayed them to the dark side. He believed his brother could find redemption, but also resented him for how he broke up their family. His brother, Anakin Solo, had a more complicated relationship. He outshone Solo in many ways, often leaving him insecure and resentful of what it meant. Solo grew protective of him after Han blamed Anakin for Chewbacca's death at Kylo Ren's hands. The brothers managed to reconcile before Solo'a disappearance. Aunt and Uncle Solo liked Skywalker and Jade a lot and learned from them. He would argue with Jade about theology of the Force but enjoyed the debate nonetheless. They both had faith in him and sided with him against Han. Jade in particular was overjoyed to be asked to wed him to Rey. Jade disappeared slowly after Solo, because she went looking for him and was more successful than her twin. Skywalker grew more despaired as more of his family left him. Daughter Allana Solo was his motivation for disappearing. He did not want her to witness him turn, and he did not want her to be influenced by the dark man he saw beside her on the Throne of Balance. He loved her deeply and would do everything for her sake. Wife Rey Solo found him and his family on Anch-To in 30 ABY and they met. They fell in love and had a daughter. Not wanting Solo to see his turn to the Dark Side, he left her on Earth. She never stopped believing that he would come back for her, much like her own family. He loved her innovative mind, her loving heart, and he made her laugh. They completed each other and reassured the other's insecurities. They made a good team. Friends Solo had various friends he was close to. This included Zekk, Tenel Ka Djo, Tahiri Veila, Danni Quee, Finn, Rose Tico, Poe Dameron, and Paige Tico. He liked visiting them and could always make them laugh. They often partnered up for missions and found him to be reliable and likeable. Tenel Ka in particular was fond of him. Darth Lumiya Lumiya kidnapped Solo and cloned him for use as her clone. She did it out of revenge for his uncle and grandfather. Trivia * While never portrayed by an actor, Solo was modeled after the late actor River Phoenix. Sources * New Jedi Order * The Force Awakens * Legacy of the Force * The Last Hours Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives